Polyurethanes are one of the most versatile polymeric materials with regards to both processing methods and mechanical properties. Polyurethanes are formed either based on the reaction of NCO groups and hydroxyl groups, or via non-isocyanate pathways, such as the reaction of cyclic carbonates with amines, self-polycondensation of hydroxyl-acyl azides or melt transurethane methods. The most common method of urethane production is via the reaction of a polyol and an isocyanate which forms the backbone urethane group. Cross-linking agents, chain extenders, blowing agents and other additives may also be added as needed. The proper selection of reactants enables a wide range of polyurethane elastomers, sheets, foams, and the like.
Traditionally, petroleum-derived polyols have been widely used in the manufacturing of polyurethane foams. However, there has been an increased interest in the use of renewable resources in the manufacturing of polyurethane foams. This has led to research into developing natural oil-based polyols for use in the manufacturing of foams. The present effort details the synthesis of natural oil based metathesized triacylglycerols (MTAG), and in particular, palm oil based metathesized triacylglycerols (PMTAG), and polyols thereof. Any polyols derived from such metathesized triacylglycerols may be utilized in polyurethane applications, such as rigid and flexible polyurethane foams. The present effort also discloses physical and thermal properties of such polyols, and the formulation of polyurethane foams using such polyols as a component.